


Looks Like We're Both Broken

by The_Little_Sun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Someone Help These Two, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Reset Issues, everyone is having a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sun/pseuds/The_Little_Sun





	Looks Like We're Both Broken

For some reason that last timeline shook him. Made his heart ache and his non-existent stomach churn. Exhaustion that really had nothing to do with his sleep weighed heavily on his shoulders. So much knowledge, even if it was bare whispers and phantom twinges, burned through any rational thoughts. The very thoughts that were screaming at him to  _ not do this _ .

Sans sat on the edge of his mattress, staring at his gloved hands with blank detachment. Loosely held in his right hand was a kitchen knife. His gaze may have been directed at the sharp blade, his mind was spiraling into a dark pit that had yet to reveal its true depth. 

It would be so easy. A quick end to his agony. If he was gone, Papyrus wouldn't have to constantly worry over him. Undyne wouldn't have to yell at a lazy, no-good senty again. Alphys wouldn't have a constant reminder of hazy memories of someone that was long gone. It would be easier for everyone, not just himself. It might not last, not until the timeline was reset, but it would be simple to do it again. 

He just had to work up the nerve to do it the very first time.

The clogging, dark thoughts refused to scatter even when his bedroom door slammed open. Distantly, Sans wondered if he had remembered to lock it.

"What the  _ hell _ are you doing?"

It was the voice, so achingly familiar, and the fact that the voice had sworn that reeled Sans back to reality. His gaze switched towards the tall figure in his doorway. He'd never seen Papyrus look so furious. 

" _ Sans _ ." His little brother's voice was sharp and...scared.

"Pap," Sans tried to smile. "Shoulda knocked first."

That made Papyrus' expression change to downright murderous. "You need to put that down." He gestured towards the knife. Sans only gripped it tighter.

"Pap-"

"Why?"

The single, heartbroken word broke something in him. He barely noticed the tears starting to drip down his face. Papyrus, now alarmed, hurried to him and knelt down to wrap his arms around Sans. It took a moment before Sans registered that he wasn't the only one sobbing.

Papyrus pulled back first. Sans didn't want to let go, but Papyrus gently pried himself free. He settled himself on the floor in front of his older brother. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too, but please. I want to help. I-I clearly didn't do enough."

That wasn't exactly what Sans had been expecting. "What are you talking about? This isn't because of you. This is all me." He motioned to himself.

Papyrus studied him before quietly saying, "I know about the timelines and resetting."

_ What _ ?

"I just didn't know how to approach it with you. I didn't want to sink you farther and now I didn't say anything and oh stars this is all my fault-"

Sans had to lean forward to put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder. "This isn't your fault. Nothing about this is your fault, okay?"

"It's not your fault, either." When Sans was silent, Papyrus continued, "Whoever is controlling the timelines deserves more blame than you."

"Of course you can say that," Sans practically snapped, "you think so highly of everyone-even yourself. I can't, okay?"

Papyrus didn't respond, just searched Sans' face for something. Finally, he sighed and rolled up his pajama sleeve. He held out his arm for Sans' inspection. At first glance, there wasn't anything to note, but upon closer examination, Sans could see paper-thin scars that crisscrossed in the bone. He snatched at Papyrus' arm and held it closer. Maybe it was a trick of the light. There wasn't anyway that Papyrus-his happy, smiling little brother would resort to... _ this _ .

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't  _ you _ tell  _ me _ ?" Papyrus countered.   
Sans pulled his brother back into a hug with a sob.


End file.
